


Terms of A Dress

by Zeobide274



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Lots of Cursing, Romance, Sex, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:35:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29051484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeobide274/pseuds/Zeobide274
Summary: When Nikki loses a bet to Ronnie Anne, she has to go and stay a week at the Loud House. The problem? She might have a tinsy winsy little crush on a certain white haired boy that just happens to live there. Follow Nikki as she spends week at the Loud House and how she tries to play it cool in front of the boy that she's crushing on. Shenanigans and Tragedy And Love to follow.
Relationships: Lincoln Loud/Nikki, Lincoln Loud/Stella Zhau
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**I don’t own The Loud House.**

**Terms of A Dress**

**Chapter 1**

Nikkie smirked as she stared down her opponent. “You sure about this, Santiago?” She asked her friend. 

But Rannie Anne wasn’t scared. “What’s the matter, Nikki, you scared?” 

“Pfft, I ain’t scared of nothin’.” Nikki said. 

The two girls were standing at the top of the biggest hill in the city where there would be no traffic. Their friends were already waiting for them at the bottom to see who could skate down the hill the fastest. And when it came to skating, there was more than just pride on the line. 

“So what will it be this time? Money or humiliation?” Nikki asked her friend. 

“Oh we’re definitely going with humiliation on this one.” Ronnie Anne said with an evil grin. “I have the perfect thing planned out for you.” 

“Jeez, Santiago, and here I thought we were friends.” Nikki joked. But then she gave her her own evil grin. “I got something cooked up for you also.”

They heard the sound of a horn go off at the bottom of the hill and they both took off, speeding down like their life depended on it. Nikki was taller than Ronnie Anne and thus the wind tended to slow her down somewhat when compared to Ronnie’s smaller frame. But she had been skateboarding most of her life and she knew how to overcome this little obstacle. She crouched down as low as she dared and to her delight, she began to catch up to Ronnie Anne. 

A quick glance was all Ronnie Anne could spare her but it was enough. She crouched down even lower and Nikki found herself falling behind once more. They were going down faster than was probably safe but neither cared. They wanted to win and that was all that mattered. But even as she raced down the hill, she knew she had lost. And she watched as Ronnie sped past the finish line and continued down the road until she was able to safely stop. 

“Looks like I win.” Ronnie Anne said as Nikki slowly came to a stop beside her. 

“Yea...you beat me...” Nikki sighed. She wasn’t an overly competitive person but Ronnie Anne always seemed to know how to push her to want to compete with her. “So what’s my sentence, Santiago?” 

Ronnie Anne only smiled, sending a chill to run down her spine.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“I fucking hate you, Santaigo.” Nikki said over the phone as she got off of the bus. “You’re a fuckng sadist and I hope you get hit by a bus!” 

“Will you relax? It’s just for one week, seven measly days.” Ronnie Anne said. 

“Easy for you to say, you’re not the one dressed like a fucking doll!” Nikki shouted. 

Nikki had just gotten off of the greyhound bus that brought her from the city where she lived to Ronnie Anne’s old home town. And she was going to spend a whole week staying at the Loud house. Where a certain cute white haired boy lived and Nikki regretted ever confiding in Ronnie and Sid about her stupid little crush.

“I swear to god, Santaigo, you and Chang are dead when I get back! You better say your prayers because I’m gonna-” Nikki stopped talking all of a sudden when she saw her crush walking towards her. 

Lincoln Loud, the boy she had only met a few times, was making his way towards her and he was smiling at her. She felt butterflies in her stomach and she could tell that her cheeks were warm. She hung up her phone and tried to fix her stupid fucking outfit that Ronnie Anne and Sid made her wear. 

Nikki would usually wear a pink low top with a sky blue hoodie over it and capri jeans. But as part of the bet, Nikki had to forgo all of that and wear only the clothes that her soon to be ex-friends had packed for her. Currently, her appearance was much more feminine than it had been in years, not since she was a little girl. Her hair had been brushed and done in a way that kept her hair out of her face, at least mostly. They had put on a powder blue hair band with a little bow on the left side and a pink hair clip as well. Her ears had also been pierced and Carlota, Ronnie’s cousin, had let her borrow a pair of earrings since she didn’t own any. They had also applied a little make up on her, some light blush and a very faint layer of pink lipstick that Carlota said would make her lips look cute, whatever that meant. 

As for her clothes, she was dressed in a powder blue sundress with a blue sash wrapped around her waist that was tied in a small bow on her back. Carlota had also let her borrow a gold chain necklace with a small heart shaped pendant and a gold bracelet that she wore on her left wrist. And instead of her normal sneakers, she was given a pair of pink one in heels that made the tall girl look even taller. She had been hit on by some teenagers while she waited for the bus despite being 11 years old. And to top the whole outfit off, they had given her a small purse that was the same color as her dress. 

“Hey, Nikki, I’m glad you made it okay. It’s good to see you again.” Lincoln said as he approached her. 

Nikki was having a little mini-panic attack. It hadn’t hit her until that moment that she would be spending an  _ entire  _ week with Lincoln and his family. Oh my god, what had she gotten herself into!? 

“H-H-Hey Snowtop, h-how's it hanging?” She said, trying to sound casual but she couldn't hide her nervousness in her voice. 

“Are you okay? Did your fight with your parents really upset you that much?” Lincoln asked. He was looking at her with concern in his eyes and for a moment, Nikki allowed herself to get lost in his eyes until she registered what he had said. 

“Wait, what?” Nikki asked, confused. 

“Your fight with your parents, you know, the one you had a few days ago?” Lincoln said, reminding her. 

It suddenly occurred to her that she had no idea what Ronnie Anne had told Lincoln to convince him to let her stay at his place for a week. 

_ ‘Santiago, you’re sooo gonna pay for this when I get back!’ _ Nikki thought as she laughed weakly. “Hehehe, yea...it was a real doozy...” 

“It’s okay, I know what it feels like to argue with family. My family seems like we’re pretty close but we get into fights all the time.” Lincoln said. He picked up her bag and slung it over his shoulder. He offered her his hand and smiled. “Come on, let’s get to the parking lot, my sister is waiting for us.” 

Nikki’s heart began to beat rapidly once more as she reached out and took his hand. And when she felt him close his hand around hers, her heart skipped a beat. Her face felt like it was on fire and if she were a cartoon, she was sure that steam would be coming out of her ears. Why did he have such an effect on her? Why did he make her feel like that with just a single touch?

“When Ronnie Anne called to ask if you could stay with us for a week, she told us about the big fight that you had with your parents and that you guys needed some time apart in order to cool your heads. And she thought that spending the week in a small town like Royal Woods would do you a lot better than being in the big city which would only remind you of what happened.” Lincoln said as he led her towards Vanzilla. “And I think she has a point, Royal Woods is a great town and I’m sure that you’ll get to relax here and take your mind off of what happened.” 

“Um...what exactly did Santiago say to you about my...um, fight with my parents.” Nikki asked, wondering if Lincoln could shed some light on that little mystery. 

Lincoln glanced up at her and gave her a sympathetic smile. “She said that your parents don’t support your dream of being a singer.” 

Nikki came to a full stop.  _ ‘I’m gonna murder them. Every last one of them.’ _ Nikki thought venomously. What the hell was Ronnie Anne thinking telling Lincoln a lie like that? She couldn’t sing! That’s one thing that she would agree with her parents if they called her tone deaf. Of all of the things that she could’ve picked, Ronnie Anne picked the one thing that she sucked above all else. 

“Nikki? Are you okay?” Lincoln asked when he felt her stop. 

“Can you excuse me for a second, Cotton top? I gotta make a quick call.” Nikki said, barely managing to sound calm. 

“Okay...” Lincoln said but Nikki had already begun to walk away. 

She rushed around the corner and called Ronnie Anne but all she got was her voice mail. “Santiago, you little shit! How could you tell Lincoln that I wanted to be a singer and that’s why I had a fight with my parents!? What the fuck is that all about? Are you trying to make me want to kill myself because you’re doing a fantastic job of that! Call me back when you get this message and tell Chang that she’s a piece of shit too! Bye!” 

Taking a deep breath, she forced herself to calm down. She counted to ten and then went back to rejoin Lincoln. She tried her best to smile at him but she just felt exhausted. 

“I’m back...thanks for waiting.” Nikki said, sounding drained. 

“Of course, I’m your friend, Nikki, I’ll always be there for you.” Lincoln said.

He reached out and took her hand again, giving her a gentle smile that warmed her heart. Her fatigue melted away and she found herself smiling back. Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad after all. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Scratch that, this sucked balls. On the drive over, Nikki had to endure a round of teasing by Lincoln’s older sisters. Lori, the oldest, gushed at how cute they looked and took like a million pictures of them holding hands. She even drove them to the park to take even more pictures. It was to ‘preserve’ the memory of her first visit to Royal Woods but Nikki knew that was bullshit. 

Luna, Lincoln’s third oldest sister, looked cool at first but even she got in on teasing them. Only she was much more crude about it, which Nikki would normally be on board for. When Luna saw them holding hands, that's when she started. 

“Alright, my little bro’s already doing it raw.” Luna had teased, making Nikki blush even more. 

“Doing what raw?” Lincoln had asked. 

“Hand holding, of course, dude.” Luna had said with a playful grin that hid her true intentions. “Didn’t you know that no glove, no love, man?” 

Of course, Lincoln didn’t catch on to what his sister had meant but Nikki had. She tried to pull her hand away but she found herself being pulled into a side hug by Luan, Lincoln’s fourth oldest sister. 

“Awe, our little brother is all grown up. Look at him, bringing a girl home to meet his family.” Luan had said, reaching over Nikki in order to pinch Lincoln’s cheek. “Next thing you know he’s going to be off getting married and having a bunch of kids.” 

Nikki had wanted to be swallowed up by the ground. Even Lincoln understood what his sister had said that time and he looked embarrassed but he didn’t let it bother him. He simply waved his sister off and he opened the door for her. 

And that had only been the start, when they arrived at their house, Nikki was bombarded by the rest of his sisters. She had known that he had ten sisters but it didn’t hit her just how many there were until she was being asked questions from all sides. Needless to say that she was quickly overwhelmed. Thankfully, Lincoln was able to sense her unease and he managed to disperse the tornado of sisters that had almost swallowed her whole. 

And currently she was sitting down at the dinner table while waiting for Leni, the second oldest, to serve her a meal. Leni was probably the kindest girl she had ever met, easily beating out Sid. Lincoln had gone to take her things up stairs to his room where she would be staying. He said that he was going to sleep in the garage, which apparently had been turned into a detached studio of sorts. At first she thought that she would be staying there but Lincoln wouldn’t hear of it since she was his guest. 

“Here you go, I hope you like it.” Leni said as she placed a plate of spaghetti in front of her. 

“Wow, this looks delicious!” Nikki hadn’t realized how hungry she was until she smelled Leni’s cooking. She was starving! 

“You know, I think it’s nice to have a guest coming to visit for a little while.” Leni said as she sat across from her. “We haven’t had anyone stay for more than a couple of days.” 

Nikki swallowed a mouthful of spaghetti. “Yeah, thanks for having me. I um...really appreciate it and stuff.”

Leni smiled at her sympathetically. “I can’t believe that your parents don’t want to support your dream...” 

Nikki inwardly cringed.  _ ‘Fucking Santiago.’  _ She thought bitterly. “Well, to be fair I didn’t have a dream until recently...” 

“Really? And what do you dream to be now?” Leni asked.

Nikki was about to shrug her shoulders and say that she didn’t really know for sure but at that moment Lincoln walked into the dining room. And what she was going to say was lost and in her mind she pictured being much older with a baby in her arms, smiling up at Lincoln as he stared lovingly at her and their daughter. 

Blushing, she shook her head and stuffed another bunch of noodles in her mouth. She couldn’t embarrass herself if she couldn’t speak, right? 

“Hey Lincy, did you get her all settled upstairs?” Leni asked as Lincoln took the seat next to her. 

“Yup. I’ll show her around once she’s done eating.” Lincoln said. 

“We were just talking about Nikki’s dream,” Leni continued, smiling at the younger blonde. “She was totes about to tell me all about it.” 

Nikki choked on her spaghetti and she was grateful when Lincoln thumped her on the back. Once she swallowed and took a drink, she glanced nervously at Lincoln. “Um...I never said I was going to tell her that.” 

“It’s okay, Nikki, we don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to.” Lincoln said in an understanding tone. He then turned towards his sister. “Leni, remember, Nikki is our guest as we should make her feel comfortable. Don't ask her things that would make her feel uncomfortable.” 

“It’s okay, dude, I was just telling Leni that her cooking is delicious.” Nikki said, trying to take some of the heat off of Leni. 

“Leni’s the best cook in the house not counting our dad.” Lincoln said with pride. “And she taught me everything that she knows.” 

“ _ You  _ cook, Q-tip?” Nikki asked, surprised. There was a little voice in her head that she would often call her Inner Nikki that whistled appreciatively.  _ ‘He cooks, cleans, takes care of kids, AND he’s cute, girl you better put a ring on that quick!’ _

“I can do a lot more than just cook.” Lincoln said with a mischievous grin. He reached up behind her ear and she scoffed. 

“Really? The quarter behind the ear trick? What am I, 5?” She asked him. 

But then to her surprise, Lincoln’s grin grew to a smile and he pulled his closed fist back facing down. And when he turned his hand over and opened it, her jaw almost hit the table as she saw the gold chain that Carlota had let her borrow sitting in his palm. She looked down and sure enough it was gone. 

“Fuck you, how did you do that?” She said, half demanding as she took her necklace back. 

But Lincoln simply shook his head. “A magician never reveals his secrets.” He taunted her. 

“Don’t give me that crap, you’re no magician. You’re just a chump who knows a little trick.” Nikki said as she crossed her arms and pouted. 

Leni smiled as she watched them interact, she had a good feeling about them. She got up from the table and walked past Lincoln, ruffling his hair. “Make sure to take good care of her, Lincy, I’m gonna go now.” 

“Thanks again for the grub, Leni, it was awesome.” Nikki said, thanking her again. 

“You’re very welcome, Nikki, I’m glad that you enjoyed it.” Leni said. 

Together they watched as Leni left the dining room leaving them alone for the first time that day. Nikki was suddenly aware that she was still dressed like a doll in front of the guy she was crushing on and she was staying at his house for a week! 

“Once you’re done eating I’ll give you a tour of the house and then we can do whatever you want. How does that sound?” Lincoln asked, giving her his trademark chipped tooth smile. 

Nikki felt herself warm up a little but she did her best to play it cool. Now was not the time to freak out. “Sure, dude, that sounds awesome.” 

Nikki wasn’t sure what to expect from the week that lay ahead of her but one thing was for sure, she wanted to kiss those lips of his at least once before she left.

**End of chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own The Loud House.**

**Terms of A Dress**

**Chapter 2**

After having a quick tour of the Loud House, Lincoln had taken her outside for a walk so that she could see part of the neighborhood. Normally, she would’ve been thrilled to go outside and do something, even walk, but she was still dressed in that stupid dress that Ronnie and Sid made her wear. She felt very self conscious about her appearance because she didn’t do girly. She was a tomboy and she felt comfortable like that. But it wasn’t like she was forced into doing this, no, Nikki was doing this because she lost a stupid bet. And the terms of the bet were humiliation instead of money. Nikki sighed, she should’ve gone with the money. 

It was a nice sunny day and there was a gentle breeze that blew in cool air to refresh them. It was nothing like in the city where in the wind seemed to be a hurry to get somewhere. And she was enjoying just talking with Lincoln, laughing at his corny jokes, and teasing him for being a dork. Nikki had only hung out with Lincoln a few times when he would come to visit the city to see Ronnie Anne. And she instantly felt drawn to the white haired boy. She didn’t know why but she liked him a lot and that was before she got to know him. She talked to him some more and she realized much to her dismay that she had begun to crush on him hard. And for some dumb reason she confided in Ronnie and Sid about her crush on him. 

At first, she thought that Ronnie Anne would skin her alive but thankfully she was cool with it. She and Lincoln had dated, or at least tried to, back in the day but they were just friends now. And Sid said that she had a little crush on him but that the distance was too much for her. So Nikki was pretty much given the green light to date him but there was a problem, they lived 3 hours apart. So Nikki had pretty much given up on the idea of ever dating Lincoln, much less getting a chance to confess her feelings to him. But now because of a bet she had a chance to tell him how she felt. And she was hundred percent sure that Ronnie Anne had planned it that way. That bitch. 

Still, Nikki felt compelled to at least thank the hispanic tomboy, begrudgingly at least. If it weren’t for that stupid bet, she wouldn’t be staying at his house for a whole week. Though she wished she could’ve done it in her own clothes at least! All of the clothes that they packed for her were very girly and so totally not her. She didn’t even know how to wear a skirt! 

It was nearing 5 in the afternoon when they came to a stop by the nearby park. Lincoln had bought her a flippy, which he swore up and down were a million times better than icees. But she knew the truth, they were the same shit just called a different name. 

They were sitting down on a bench under the shade of a tree and Lincoln was telling her about the time that Lynn, his 5th oldest sister, wrestled him to the ground and managed to hogtie him with the help of Lana, his fourth youngest sister.

“And then they left me in the mud while they went to grab a soda.” Lincoln said, laughing at the memory. “It wouldn’t have been as funny if I didn’t know how to break free from things like that.” 

Nikki laughed. “Dude, that’s bullshit. No way you can escape being tied up like that. What are you, houdini now?” 

“I swear I can. My sister Luan showed me the basics of how to break free. She’s good at things like that.” Lincoln told her. “If you want I can give you a demonstration later on. Lynn would only be too happy to hogtie me again.” 

“That’s crazy man. You getting done in like that by your sisters.” Nikki sighed. “It sure sounds like a lot of fun, living with all those sisters.” 

“It is.” Lincoln answered truthfully. “We’re a big family and sometimes there isn’t a lot of money to buy expensive things like video games or computers so a lot of the time we make our own fun. But it’s not always easy, we can also get on each other's nerves as well.” 

“Dude, I can imagine. Ten girls living together...how do you survive when they’re on the rag?” Nikki asked, looking at him in wonder. 

“On the rag?” Lincoln asked, raising his right eyebrow in confusion. 

“You know...their periods?” Nikki clarified.

Nikki was a naturally blunt person. She tended to speak her mind no matter who it was and it had gotten her in trouble more than a few times. She also didn’t shy away from embarrassing topics if she was curious about something. Like right now for instance, she just had to know how he did it to survive that unbalanced hormonal minefield. 

“Oh.” Lincoln blushed as he understood what she meant. He looked down at his lap before glancing in her direction. “I have a system.” 

“Dude, snow top, you gotta give me details man.” Nikki said, throwing her hands in front of her. “You can’t leave me hanging like this!” 

“Why do you want to know? Don’t you have... _ those _ as well?” Lincoln asked, his face still slightly red from their discussion. 

“Of course I have periods, dude, I’m a girl.” Nikki said, brushing her hair out of her face. “But like, you live with  _ ten _ of them and like half of them go on theirs at the sametime, probably. Am I right?” 

Lincoln sighed. “If I tell you, can we please change the subject?” 

“Totally, dude.” Nikki nodded.

“Each of my sisters have certain moods that they switch to when it’s their time. And I know who to avoid and when to avoid them. I also have little care packages set up for each of them with everything they like. Chocolates, gatorade, several different kinds of magazines, etc. each one is personalized for them and it helps them get through it.” Lincoln explained. He then looked up at the leaves above them. “They really appreciate what I do for them and it’s nice that I can help them, even if only a little bit.” 

As Nikki listened to him speak, she couldn’t help but feel like maybe Lincoln was too good to be real. He was like a fucking saint or something. Did he ever do anything wrong? She didn’t have any siblings but she was having a hard time imagining doing even half the things he’s done for his siblings. It sounded exhausting if she was being honest. Incredibly sweet but fucking exhausting. 

“Dude...have you gotten a stiffy while wrestling Lynn?” Nikki asked. She wanted to know if he even felt like that towards girls considering how noble he was. If she didn’t know any better she would think that she was speaking to the freaking pope! 

“W-What!” Lincoln jumped in his seat, startled by her question. “W-What kind of question is that?” 

“Relax, snow white, I just want to know if you’ve ever had a boner before.” Nikki said as she leaned back against the bench. “It’s not like I asked if you’ve seen your sisters naked or something.” 

Lincoln’s expression changed from surprised to guilty and embarrassed.

“Oh my god, you  _ have  _ to tell me what happened now!” Nikki said, leaning towards him. 

“There’s not much to tell. There’s 11 of us running around at all hours of the day. Sometimes we just forget to knock or lock a door behind us.” Lincoln explained. “I’ve seen all of them just like they’ve all seen me. It happens.”

“Oh...I thought it might have been something else like you secretly hid in their closet or something and watched them change.” Nikki said, sounding somewhat bummed out. 

“What kind of person do you think I am?” Lincoln asked her, feeling slightly offended. 

“I think you’re too good to be true, Frosty.” Nikki said without thinking. “You’re practically perfect, it’s like I’m speaking to Jesus fucking christ!” 

This made Lincoln laugh. “You think I’m perfect?”

“Lincoln,” Nikki said using his name in a rare form of seriousness. “You’re the only boy among ten girls, you’re not the oldest yet you act like it, you’re not a girl yet you’re sensitive to their needs, and you are so selfless that I honestly have a hard time believing you're real.” Without thinking she reached out and cupped his cheek. “I’m afraid that if I reach out and touch you that my hand is going to just pass right through you.” 

“But I am real.” Lincoln reached up and placed his hand on top of hers. He stared into her blue eyes and he tried to search them for answers. For a moment they just sat there until he noticed Nikki suddenly turn red and her eyes widened. 

“A-Anyways, Silvervale, h-how’s about you tell me about the bad things that you’ve done?” Nikki said, pulling her hand back and trying her best to not seem embarrassed.

With a smile, Lincoln told her some of his less flattering stories about his misadventures including the video about himself kissing the balloon with Cristina’s picture on it. 

“Dude, no fucking way you did that!” Nikki said as she tried not to laugh. 

“It’s true. The video is still up on youtube.” Lincoln took out his phone and after a moment he handed it to her and let her watch. 

And Nikki almost died laughing. She was clutching her sides, desperately inhaling air only to expel it once more as she laughed and laughed and laughed. Normally he would have probably been bothered by someone laughing at him like that but strangely enough he found himself enjoying the sound of her laugh. It wasn’t very graceful or musical, in fact she tended to snort when she laughed. But still he enjoyed the sound that she made. 

Eventually she calmed down enough to be able to talk and she turned to look at him. “Oh man, John Snow, that was bad. Why would you do that?” She asked him.

Lincoln shrugged. “I told you, my sisters were upset with me and I wanted to make it up to them.” 

“This is why I think that you’re too good to be true because I would never do something like that if it meant I’d be a laughing stock instead.” Nikki said. She replayed the video and stopped at the part where he kissed the balloon. “Who’s this chick anyways?” 

“That’s Cristina...” Lincoln said, his tone somewhat subdued. 

Noticing the shift in his mood, Nikki knew that something bad must’ve happened. “Did she see the video?” 

“Everyone at school saw it.” Lincoln sighed. “She was my first crush but I didn’t have the nerve to talk to her. So I practiced...”

“What did she do?” Nikki asked. “I mean, after she saw the video?” 

“Well, unfortunately, in saving my sisters from humiliation I ended up humiliating her instead. She was so creeped out by the video that she ended up transferring classes.” Lincoln said. 

“Do you still dig her?” Nikki asked, wondering if perhaps he still liked that girl. 

“Nah...” Lincoln said with a wave of his hand. “I moved on not long after that. Or rather, someone moved on onto me.” 

“Let me guess, Santiago, right?” Nikki asked, grinning. She had heard all about how Ronnie Anne tried to get his attention and while she didn’t approve of her methods, she did find some of them funny. 

“Yup, Ronnie Anne began to bully me. I thought it was because of the video and that maybe Cristina was trying to get back at me but after some detective work with my buddy Clyde, we found Ronnie Anne to be the culprit.” Lincoln said. “I tried to confront her, following some advice from my sisters, and let’s just say that Ronnie Anne likes to talk with her fists.” He mimed a fist crashing into his eye. 

“Santiago told me that you two dated but she never gave me any of the dirty details.” Nikki said as she leaned into and bumped his shoulder. “Did you two ever kiss?” 

Lincoln blushed. “Yea, we kissed.” 

“Did you two do anything else?” She asked. She leaned more into him, hoping to get him to spill the beans. And as she did, she noticed that his blush seemed to get more intense. “You did, didn’t you!” 

Lincoln was having a hard time concentrating on Nikki’s questions. As the taller girl leaned into him, the angle at which she twisted her body towards his gave him a very unique vantage point. In attempting to avoid her gaze, he glanced at her chest and he could see that Nikki was not wearing a bra. His face turned red and he could feel himself heat up from the sight. Turning away from her, he tried his best to control himself. 

“N-Nikki...um...you’re...um...” But he couldn’t bring himself to say it so he pointed down towards her chest. 

“What?” Nikki looked down, wondering what he was pointing at, and she saw that her dress hung loose enough that she was giving him a clear window to her bare chest. Like lightning, she reached up and clutched her dress closed, pulling away from him. Her face felt like it was on fire and she was just as red as him. 

Neither spoke for a moment and it got awkward between them. But Nikki wasn’t the type of person to usually let things like this continue. She would normally laugh when things like this happened, after all she had torn her pants on numerous occasions while skateboarding. But this time it was different because she was with the boy she was crushing on. Still, she didn’t want to end things like this on the first day that they got to hang out together. 

Looking for anything that she could see that would break the ice, she glanced down and grinned. “So you do like girls, huh?” She asked him, her face still red but she grinned playfully nonetheless. 

“What do you mean?” Lincoln asked as he turned to look at her, confusion clear on his face. 

“Your little friend is awake, Hi-Ho Silver.” Nikki pointed down towards his lap. 

Lincoln looked down and he saw that there was a noticeable bulge in his pants. With a cry, he jumped up from the bench and he turned his back towards her. “I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to-” He began but he stopped when Nikki put a hand on his head. 

“Don’t worry about it, Linco, I’m flattered, really.” Nikki said, patting his head. “At least I know that this stupid dress that Santiago and Chang put me in was worth it.” 

Lincoln tilted his head in confusion. “What do you mean?”

Nikki gestured at her dress. “These aren’t my usual duds. I lost a bet to Santaigo and as a result I had to dress up like this when I came to see you.” Her shoulders slumped as she hung her head and sighed. “I’m not much to look at so I had my doubts about playing dress up.” 

“I think you look very pretty.” Lincoln said honestly. 

Nikki looked up and saw the sincerity in his eyes. He really did think that she was pretty and a warmth spread throughout her chest that made her feel a joy that she hadn’t before. Grinning, she playfully punched him in the shoulder. “Awe shucks, Snowbunny, you’re gonna make me blush.” 

“Well, you do look cute when you blush.” Lincoln admitted.

This time Nikki did blush for reals and she glared at him for pulling a fast one on her. “You know what, I take it back. This dress wasn’t worth it.” 

Lincoln just chuckled as he watched her pout. 

**End of chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don’t own The Loud House**

**Terms of A Dress**

**Chapter 3**

It was the morning of the second day of her week-long stay at the Loud House. Last night, Nikki met Rita and Lynn, Lincoln’s parents, and she felt like she made a total fool of herself! She had been so nervous about making a first good impression on them that she misspoke and said embarrassed herself. Luckily, Mr. Loud seemed like a chill guy because he played it off like a joke. And Mrs. Loud was so kind, treating her like she was already part of the family. 

Then there was dinner which was amaze-balls. Mr. Loud could cook! Now her parents weren’t bad cooks or anything but Nikki tended to eat more frozen dinners than was probably healthy since sometimes her parents were too tired to cook. Not that she had minded before since she the fanciest thing that she had ever had was Burpin Burger. But now that she had tasted heaven and the fact that Mr. Loud said that Lincoln was well on his way to surpassing his own cooking, Nikki was very tempted to put a ring on Lincoln then and there. 

After dinner, they gathered in the living room and they got to know her a little better. She told them about life in the city and how she grew up and they in turn told her stories about Royal Woods and how they grew up. There were parts of the stories that Nikki had trouble believing like the part where Luan, the funniest sister she had met, went prank crazy once a year. Or that Lincoln had once gone out with four girls at once at a dance. But still she had lots of fun last night and they promised to hang out with her some more today. 

But as she lay on Lincoln’s bed, her face half buried in his pillow which sadly did not have his scent. Her thoughts centered around the last interaction that Nikki had with Mrs. Loud before she went to bed. 

**_::Flashback::_ **

_Nikki had been pulled aside by Rita as everyone went to get ready for bed. A part of her was afraid that Mrs. Loud was going to start asking her questions about the fight that she had with her parents, something which she couldn’t really give answers since Ronnie Anne hadn’t called her back yet. But to her surprise, she didn’t ask her about that. Nope, she wanted to talk to her about something much more horrifying._

_“Now Nikki dear, I hope that you’ve enjoyed your stay here with us so far.” Rita said once they were alone in Rita’s room._

_“You ain’t gotta worry about that, Mrs. Loud, you guys have been awesome.” Nikki said truthfully. She really did enjoy dinner and the story telling in the living room._

_“Good. Good. Now, there’s a reason I brought you here to talk in private, dear, and I hope that I’m not pushing too far but it has to do with you and Lincoln.” Rita said._

_Nikki froze. Did Lincoln’s mom know?_

_Seeing Nikki freeze up like a deer in the headlights, Rita chuckled. “You have nothing to worry about, Nikki, I’m not gonna scold you or tell you to stay away from my son.”_

_“Y-You’re not?” Nikki asked, almost not believing the older woman._

_“No, I’m not. All that I ask is that you be careful with my son.” Rita said. She wore a gentle smile on her face but her eyes held sadness that only a mother could have for her son. “He’s a brave boy and I know that he hides it well but despite being surrounded by his sisters, Lincoln is a very lonely boy.”_

_“What do you mean?” Nikki asked._

_“As you can imagine, being the middle child of 11 kids isn’t easy and him being the only boy among ten sisters, Lincoln is often the odd man out in a very literal sense. He does his best to learn about and be involved in each of his sister’s hobbies but sadly they don’t do the same for him.” Rita explained._

_“That’s fuck up, man.” Nikki said without thinking. Her eyes widened as she realized what she said and she tried to apologize but Rita just shook her head._

_“There’s no need to apologize, my dear, you’re right. I wish my daughters were more like Lincoln but I’m afraid that there’s not much I can do in that regard. That’s not to say that they don’t pull through for him when he needs them, they do. It’s just not nearly as often as they should for all that he does for them every single day.” Rita sighed. “Even I’m guilty of taking him for granted sometimes. Which is why I’m asking you to be careful. If you plan to pursue my son, I ask that you make sure that what you feel is real. Because he’s had his heart broken before and I don’t like seeing my son hurt.”_

_Nikki was struck silent as she listened to Rita’s words. She had a hard time believing that Lincoln was lonely. He seemed to exude happiness and good will wherever he went. And she even told Rita as much, which made her smile sadly._

_“Lincoln is a very strong boy and as much as I would like to take credit for that, I’m afraid it’s the hardships that he’s faced that have made him strong. The loneliest people are often the kindest and the saddest people smile the brightest.”_

_“Look Mrs. L, I’m not sure what you’re trying to tell me. Are you saying that I shouldn’t date your son because you’re scared I might hurt him?” Nikki asked. A part of her was starting to get annoyed with the conversation. It almost sounded like Lincoln’s family neglected him but that couldn’t possibly be right. Could it?_

_“No, dear, I’m just asking that you be careful with him. I’m scared that the next scar to his heart might be the one that breaks him.” Rita said but she was surprised when she saw Nikki stare up at her almost defiantly._

_“That’s bullshit. Lincoln is strong, a lot stronger than you give him credit for.” Nikki said, unconsciously clenching her fists. “Just because I like him that doesn’t mean that he’s gonna get hurt. Because I would never hurt him, I lo-”_

_Nikki barely managed to stop herself by covering her mouth with her hands but it was already too late. Not only had she cussed at Lincoln’s mother, she also told Rita to her face that she didn’t think that Rita even believed in her son. And to make matters worse, she practically confessed her feelings right in front of his mother of all people! God, could it get any worse?_

_But instead of angry, Rita looked pleased. Her eyes had gotten a little teary but she looked happy nonetheless. “Thank you...”_

_Nikki then found herself getting hugged by the older woman and she was left wondering what the hell was going on._

**_:_** **_:End of flashback::_ **

Nikki still wasn’t sure what had happened last night but she figured that she’d at least gotten Rita’s blessing to date her son. But now there was something that was on her mind ever since her conversation with Mrs. Loud. Just what the hell had they done to Lincoln? It almost sounded like they were the ones who hurt him by the way that Rita was talking. But that couldn’t be right, could it?

She kept asking herself that same question but something just didn’t seem to add up. In the end, the only way that she would be able to figure the mystery out is by talking to Lincoln himself. Which shouldn’t be that hard considering that he was pretty open about his life. Hell, he showed her that embarrassing video about himself. She never would’ve done that, hell no. 

But that’s also what she liked about him, he really did seem too good to be true and a part of her wanted to forget what his mom had said. There was no way that anyone could do anything messed up to him unless he allowed it. 

There was a knock on the door and one of his sisters called out to. “Hey Nikki, you up yet? We’re gonna have breakfast in about ten minutes.” Lynn Jr. said through the door. 

“I’m coming.” She shouted back, loud enough for Lynn to hear her. 

“Oh I bet you are.” Luan’s voice called out followed by a laugh and then a smack. “Ow!” 

“Will you cut it out, she’s Linc’s friend, dude.” Luna’s voice came through. 

“You were doing the same thing yesterday!” Luan protested. 

“That was yesterday. It’s old now so cut it out.” Luna said, her voice sounding farther away. 

Nikki just shook her head. She could see why they called this the Loud house since even in the morning there was noise. Besides, Nikki would be a filthy liar if she said that she didn’t wank off last night. Because she had, several times. But it wasn’t because she was in Lincoln’s room, no, it was just to help her sleep. Yeah, that was it. Totally. 

After looking through her bag and cursing Ronnie and Sid to kingdom come, Nikki found that she had a dilemma. She honestly had no idea what would look good on her. Like she said before, she didn’t dress in girly clothes and only wore jeans and hoodies. And sadly, her soon to be dead friends had packed none of that. 

“I guess I’ll just go naked then.” Nikki said to herself with a sigh. 

“You’d give my brother a heart attack if you did that.” A voice said from behind her.

Nikki screamed as she jumped ten feet into the air, at least in her mind she did. She spun around and was about to clock whoever had snuck in on her in the face when she noticed that it was just one of Lincoln’s sisters. 

“What the fuck, Lucy? You almost made me shit myself!” Nikki said as she tried to calm her racing heart. And as she did, Nikki noticed that Lucy almost seemed pleased about scaring her. 

“I apologize.” Lucy said. 

It was then that Nikki noticed that Lucy was inside of the room but the door was still locked. “How did you get in here, spooky?” Nikki asked. 

“Through arcane means.” Lucy said cryptically.   
“Bullshit.” Nikki said but she didn’t push it. She learned enough about Lucy last night to know that somethings were best left unsaid. “But now that I have you here, I could use a little help.” Nikki had turned her back on the gothic Loud and began to rummage through her bag. “What do you think would look good on me? I suck at being a girly girl so I would appreciate it if you could help me pick out some clothes, Luce.” When Lucy didn’t respond, Nikki glanced over her shoulder. “Lucy?” 

Standing by the edge of the bed, Lucy was staring (at least she assumed that Lucy was staring) at the middle of the bed. And once Nikki followed her line of sight and saw where she was looking at, her blood turned to ice. Lucy must’ve felt her gaze on her because the spooky 8 year old turned to look at her. 

The worst part was that Lucy said nothing, she simply stared as Nikki started to sweat bullets. This went on for almost a solid minute before Lucy turned back towards the bed and began to remove the bedsheets. 

Nikki tried to speak but she honestly didn’t know what to say. What was she supposed to say that could explain what had happened in that bed last night? Nothing she said would change the fact that she rubbed one out several times last night so she stayed quiet until Lucy folded the sheets and held them in her arms. 

“L-Lucy, dude, y-you don’t have to-” She began but stopped when Lucy raised her hand. 

“Worry not. This is a common occurrence in this house. I will take this to the hamper and bring you a fresh set.” Lucy said. She opened the door and glanced over her shoulder. “I will also send someone to assist you with your attire.” 

Nikki was left speechless as she watched Lucy leave the room. She felt really guilty about what she did the night before since it meant that Lucy had to clean up after her. But before she could give it anymore thought, Lola, the princess looking twin, walked in. 

The pageant princess took one look at her and practically squealed with glee. “Lucy wasn’t kidding, you do need help.” Lola said. 

This made Nikki frown. She didn’t look that bad, did she? There was a mirror hanging behind Lincoln’s door and once Lola closed the door she took her appearance in. Her long blonde hair looked like a tornado had gone through it, probably due to all of the tossing and turning she normally did. She was dressed in her usual sleep wear, which was the only thing that Ronnie and Sid left her that was her own. A blue flannel button up top with matching shorts. But the top three buttons were undone thanks to her activity from last night. And her shorts also hung loosely on her hips for the same reason. Taking her appearance in, yea, she could see why Lola said that she needed help getting ready. She just didn’t think it was that bad. 

It only took the younger girl about ten minutes to get her ready, and that was with a quick five minutes shower to remove the ‘weird’ smell. Lola knew her stuff and Nikki had to admit that she could look pretty from time to time. 

And she was almost as giddy as Lola was to go downstairs and ‘knock Lincy’s socks off’ as Lola had put it. Even Lucy gave her a fraction of a smile. Trying her best not to rush, she followed Lucy and Lola downstairs and they made their way towards the dining room. And as soon as she stepped inside, all conversations stopped for a moment. 

“H-Hey guys...what’s up?” She greeted nervously. Sadly, Lincoln wasn’t there but all of the other Loud sisters were including Rita. 

Just then Lynn Sr. came walking in carrying a tray with pancakes, eggs, and bacon as he whistled a little happy tune to himself. But he stopped in his tracks when he spotted Nikki, his eyes wide with surprise. Admittedly, she was starting to worry that maybe she didn’t look pretty. That despite Lola’s best efforts, that she was too plain looking to ever be considered beautiful. And just before she could turn around and run away upstairs to change, Lincoln came in carrying a tray with several cups with drinks for everyone. 

“Why is everyone so quiet?” Lincoln asked as he set the tray down on the table. 

Lori, who was closest to him, raised her hand and pointed towards the entrance from the living room. Lincoln turned to see what had their attention and he stopped for a moment to take in what he saw. Nikki was standing in the entrance of the dining room wearing a simple white sundress that had a blue floral pattern. The straps left her shoulders bare and the top was designed with a v neck in mind. Dress hugged her developing curves rather well and the hem of the dress stopped part way down her thighs, stopping just a few inches above her knees allowing her to show up her long legs. This time she didn’t wear heels, instead Ronnie had packed her a pair of white sandals that had a blue rose perched on top, matching her dress perfectly. And instead of a blue hairband, Lola had brushed her hair so that it could cover part of her face like she was used to but still used a blue butterfly hair clip to keep the rest of it out. And Lincoln honestly thought she looked stunning. 

Seeing his reaction, Nikki knew that whatever Lola had done had worked. She favored him with a smile and made her way towards the end of the table, taking a seat between Lola and Lucy. 

“Ahem!” Lola cleared her throat loudly. Giving her brother a look, she added. “Don’t you think that she looks pretty, Lincoln?” 

As one, all eyes turned towards Lincoln. Not taking his eyes off of her, he gave Lola a nod. “Of course she does. But she doesn’t need me to tell her that, she already knows it.” 

Inwardly, everyone, including Lily, inwardly groaned at the white haired Loud. Didn’t he realize that Nikki was trying to be pretty for him? 

But Nikki didn’t let that get her down, she started speaking with Lana, who was sitting across from her about her pet frog, Hops. And everyone else continued their conversations, stealing quick glances at Nikki and Lincoln. It was clear that Nikki had a thing for Lincoln but it was hard to read if Lincoln was interested or not. 

The Loud girls wanted to meddle so badly but they promised that they wouldn’t anymore after they ruined his chances with Stella, after she had decided to give him a chance. 

Breakfast had been a pleasant affair, Nicky still couldn’t believe how delicious breakfast could be when you made something other than oatmeal or cereal. And the fact that Lincoln cooked most of it made it taste even better to Nikki. According to Lynn Sr. Lincoln had woken up early to cook breakfast for everyone. Either he was really trying to impress her or he was just that nice. Nikki liked to believe that it was the first one. 

And after breakfast, everyone went about their day except for Lincoln who stayed behind with her. She hadn’t actually given it any thought to what she would do the whole week but now it seemed like she would most likely spend the whole week with him. Maybe she wouldn’t hurt Ronnie Anne and Sid too badly when she went back home. 

“So, you have anything that you want to do?” Lincoln asked her. 

_‘You mean aside from you?’_ Her mind suggestively supplied to her. But she shook her head, just because those eggs were the best she ever had that didn’t mean that she also wanted him to scramble her eggs too. _‘At least not yet anyways.’_

“Well, how about we go to the mall? There’s a comic book store that I go to every Tuesday and there’s a bunch of other stores that we can go see.” Lincoln suggested. 

“The mall? Just you and me?” Nikki tried her best not to smile too widely. It almost sounded like a date! 

“Yup. Just you and me.” Lincoln nodded. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nikki and Lincoln took the bus to the Mall with a promise from Lori to pick them up later. The journey to the mall had been uneventful and they mostly talked about things they liked. Nikki learned just how big of a comic book nerd he was and Lincoln learned that Nikki really didn’t have a filter. Her cursing earned them a few frowns from the older ladies on the bus but Nikki didn’t care. He also learned that Nikki didn’t play many video games, something which he would correct today at the arcade. 

And as they entered the comic book store, Lincoln came to a complete stop when he came face to face with the girl that he was hoping to avoid. 

With an awkward wave, Stella gave him a weak smile. “H-Hey, Lincoln...” 

**End of chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don’t own The Loud House.**

**Terms of A Dress**

**Chapter 4**

Nikki could not believe how awkward things had become. Lincoln’s ex had been in the comic book store and now she was standing next to her while Lincoln went to see if the comic he wanted had arrived yet. And how did that happen you ask? Well, it was because she couldn’t keep her big fat mouth shut. 

**_Five Minutes Earlier_ **

Nikki watched as Lincoln seemed to stiffen in front of her as he stared at the philipino girl with dark hair in front of him. The girl smiled weakly and gave him a small wave. “H-Hey, Lincoln...” 

“S-Stella...hi...” Lincoln barely managed to say. It was clear that he was uncomfortable with the situation and Nikki felt like she should do something but she didn’t know what. 

Fortunately, or unfortunately depending on your point of view, Stella finally took notice of the pretty girl beside him. Stella’s eyes seemed to widen as she looked up to meet Nikki’s eyes. And Nikki could see something in Stella’s eyes akin to disbelief. 

“Who is she?” Stella asked, her eyes now taking in every aspect of Nikki, making the taller girl feel like she was being scanned by an x-ray machine. 

The way Stella was eyeing her felt like she was sizing Nikki up and she felt like she had to respond. Flashing her best fake girl smile, she reached for Lincoln's hand and leaned in close to him. “The name’s Nikki and I’m his new squeeze.” 

Both Lincoln and Stella looked surprised, staring up at the tall blonde. Then Stella smacked the side of Lincoln’s arm, though more to get his attention than to hurt him. “Why are you surprised?” 

“I-I’m not?” Lincoln said though he sounded and looked unsure. “This is Nikki and she’s-” 

“His new  _ live-in _ girlfriend.” Nikki said, flashing Stella a competitive smile. 

Stella’s jaw dropped. “W-What? Lincoln, she’s not really staying with you is she?” The dark haired girl looked upset, almost outraged. 

“Yes. I mean, no. I mean, it’s kind of a long story.” Lincoln said, trying to explain quickly but Nikki was having too much fun now.    
“What’s the matter, Stella, don’t like the idea of me sleeping in his bed?” Nikki walked behind Lincoln, wrapped her arms around him, and rested her chin on his head. “We’ve gotten  _ real  _ close recently...he’s even seen second base.” 

Lincoln and Stella both turned crimson but for different reasons. Lincoln couldn’t believe that Nikki was telling Stella these things, some of which weren’t true. And Stella turned crimson because she was getting angry.

“Lincoln, could you give us a few minutes? We need to have some girl talk.” Stella asked in a false sweet tone. 

“Yea, Linc, go check out your comics, we’re gonna have ourselves a little chat.” Nikki said, grinning at the smaller girl. 

**_Present Time_ **

Stella took her outside of the shop and now they were just standing there staring at one another. Now that Lincoln wasn’t in between them, Nikki realized that she might have given Stella the wrong impression of herself. She intended to apologize and set the record straight. 

“So, you’re his new girlfriend, huh?” Stella asked, crossing her arms over her chest and glaring at her. “Tell me, did you know that he and I used to date?” 

Nikki knew she deserved Stella being confrontational towards her but she also didn’t like it. “I knew he got dumped recently. I just didn’t think that a wallflower like you had been the one to dump him.” 

“Me? Dump him? Who told you that?” Stella asked, her voice going up an octave for a second. 

“No one, I kind of just figured by how you reacted to him. Giving him that ‘sorry I dumped you let's still be friends’ wave.” Nikki said. 

“Well I didn’t dump him, his sisters were the ones who broke us up!” Stella told her. 

“Bullshit.” Nikka said, making Stella gasp. “Why would his sisters break you two up? They’re hella cool.” 

“And how would you know? I’ve never seen you around before today.” Stella asked. 

“Duh, because I’m living with him right now.” Nikki reminded her. 

Stella gasped. “You were telling the truth about living with him?” 

“Yea, I’m staying at his place for the next week.” Nikki told her. 

“And are you really... _ sleeping with him _ ?” Stella asked, whispering the last part, her cheeks blushing furiously. 

Nikki snorted. “I am sleeping in his bed but he’s staying in the guest room in the garage. Though I’ll be honest, I wouldn’t mind cuddling up next to him.”

“S-So you’re not dating him then?” Stella asked, feeling herself calm down somewhat. 

Nikki shook her head. “Nah, I was just saying that to mess with you. It seemed like a good idea at the time.” 

“O-Okay...” Stella didn’t know what to make of Nikki. She could admit that Nikki looked pretty but from how she carried herself, it was obvious that she didn’t normally dress like that. Plus she also tended to slouch which indicated that she probably wore baggy clothing. “Do you have a thing for Lincoln?” 

“What’s it to ya?” Nikki asked, though she didn’t sound hostile. She was mostly curious now, especially after Stella claimed that Lincoln’s sisters were responsible for breaking them up. 

Stella seemed to have an internal debate with herself for a moment. And she must’ve reached a decision because she looked up at Nikki with a look of determination. “Things didn’t work out between Lincoln and I but I still care about him. He was one of my best friends before we started dating and I...still love him.” Stella then took a step towards Nikki, standing inches from her. “And if you’re just toying with him...I  _ will  _ end you.” The last part was whispered with deadly intent and Nikki actually felt a chill. 

“You know, you’re the second person who’s told me not to hurt him.” Nikki commented. She moved her hands to put them in her pockets but then she remembered that she wasn’t wearing her usual hoodie. With a sign, she continued. “What I’m starting to wonder is why you assume that I’m gonna hurt him? You don’t even know me yet you have me pegged for some bitch that’s gonna stab him in the back.” 

“I didn’t-” Stella tried to say but Nikki cut her off. 

“But you did, beanstalk, you just told me that you would end me if I was just toying with him. Implying that I’m messing with his feelings only to hurt him.” Nikki said. She glanced over at the store window and they both watched as Lincoln spoke to the cashier. “Why do I get the feeling that all you people in his life that all you do is hurt him?” Nikki turned back to look at Stella and she could see that the dark haired girl looked guilty, at least partly. “Why would anyone want to hurt him?”

“You don’t know what you’re talking about...” Stella said but whatever fight she had before was gone. 

“Then explain it to me, stargirl, because I’m having a hard time picturing anything different.” Nikki said. 

Stella looked up at her and it seemed like she was about to say something when Lincoln walked back through the door. 

“They didn’t have the comic yet.” Lincoln said with a sigh. “They said that it might come in next week.” He stopped in front of them and eyed both of them. “Is everything okay?” 

“Y-Yea...everythings fine.” Stella said. She surprised them both when she went for a quick hug and turned to leave. “I gotta go. See you around.” 

Lincoln watched her leave, confusion clear on his face, and Nikki was reminded of her question from that morning. Just what the hell had they done to Lincoln?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Despite the awkward situation with Stella, Lincoln and Nikki still had a great time. He showed her around the mall, visiting all of the shops that interested her. And she laughed so much, honestly it felt like the best day ever. She even took him to a lingerie store as a joke but that backfired when a redhead that Lincoln knew spotted them and teased the living hell out of them. Though Nikki did get the impression that the redhead was sizing her up. And she must’ve approved of her because as they fled, I mean, left the store, Becky, the redhead, had given her a grin and a thumbs up. 

Still, they had fun and they ended their trip to the mall with some ice cream after playing in the arcade for several hours. Now that had been an experience. First, it seemed like every guy (and some girls) had their eyes on her. Nikki wasn’t used to being the center of attention and definitely wasn’t used to being dressed like that. Thankfully Lincoln was able to calm her nerves by taking her hand in his and by extension, sending out a declaration that she was with him. A part of her wished that he had also kissed her but that would’ve been a bit much. She wasn’t sure if her heart could take that at the moment. 

And now as they sat on the top level of the Mall’s parking lot, sitting in the shade of a bench, Nikki felt like it was time to ask him about Stella. It had been bugging her all day and she wasn’t the type to shy away from awkward conversations. 

“So, Silver, what’s the story between you and beanstalk?” Nikki asked him. She watched as he tilted his head to the side in confusion, something that she noticed Leni did as well. 

“Beanstalk? You mean Becky?” Linconl asked. 

“No, but I do have questions about her too. Tell me, is it just me or was Red just a little too into you?” Nikki asked. While teasing them, Becky had made an offer to model some underwear for Lincoln...in private. And for a solid second, she seemed serious about her offer but then she laughed and pinched his noticeably red cheeks, telling him that maybe she would when he was older. Call her crazy but Becky definitely had a thing for Lincoln. 

But Lincoln just shrugged. “Nah, Becky’s always like that. She loves to mess with people, namely me. She once told me that she wanted to steal me away from my family so that she could do unspeakable things to me that would put a smile on my face. But she wouldn’t tell me what they were since they were unspeakable.” 

Nikki just stared at him. “Are you being serious right now?” 

“What?” Lincoln asked, confused yet again. 

“Dude, she clearly wants to fuck you.” Nikki told him, causing him to choke on his ice cream. 

“W-What!?” He managed to say after clearing his windpipes. “No! Becky is just a friend.” 

“Dude, I’m telling you as one bro to another, she wants to fuck you bad.” Nikki said, placing a hand on his shoulder. “I’m willing to bet you anything that she does.” 

“That’s crazy! Becky is best friends with my sisters! I’ve known her for as far back as I can remember!” Lincoln said, trying to deny what Nikki was telling him. “She doesn’t want to f-be with me like that.” 

“What part of ‘do unspeakable things to you that would put a smile on your face’ don’t you understand? I mean, fuck, I know that you’re practically the pope but even you’ve got a dick right? You can’t tell me that if she started to suck you off that you wouldn’t be happy.” Nikki argued. She didn’t know how they got on this conversation but fuck it, she just went with it. “Hell, I’d definitely be smiling if she did unspeakable things to me. Red is  _ hawt _ .” 

Lincoln’s face, which had been red before, turned several shades darker as he tried and failed not to imagine Nikki and Becky naked and doing all manner of things. Noticing this, Nikki grinned. 

“You’re picturing me and Red fucking, aren’t you, Silvervale?” She asked as she poked his cheek. 

Lincoln looked away embarrassed with himself and Nikki decided to cut him some slack. “Relax, Linc, I’m just fucking with you.”

“Easy for you to say, you don’t get embarrassed talking about that kind of thing.” Lincoln muttered. 

“Oh I do. But sometimes my curiosity gets the better of me.” Nikki said. “I don’t know if you’ve noticed but I’m a very blunt person.” 

“Oh I’ve noticed.” Lincoln nodded. 

“And as such I tend to speak my mind. But if you remember, when Red was teasing the shit out of us in the underwear store, my face was just as red as yours.” Nikki said. 

“Good, you took me in there to make me feel embarrassed so I’m glad that Becky made you share my pain.” Lincoln said, smiling once more. 

“Meh, I’m already over it. Besides, I was more curious about whether or not Red would let me watch as she modeled her underwear for you in private.” Nikki said with a teasing grin. 

Lincoln groaned as he buried his face in his hands. “You’re never gonna let me forget that, are you?” 

“Nope. That shit was hilarious, man. I’ve never seen a face turn that color of red before.” Nikki said with a laugh. “I swear you were going to cream yourself then and there.” 

“Cream myself?” 

“You know, splooged yourself?” Nikki said. 

“Are you making up words just to mess with me?” Lincoln asked her. 

“Fuck, just how sheltered are you? I meant that I thought you were going to cum in your pants man. You know, like when you jerk off?” And to emphasize her point she made a jerking off motion with her hand in front of her crotch. 

This time Lincoln seemed to get it because his face turned red again. “Do you have to be so crude?” He asked her. 

“Yup.” Nikki said with a pleasant smile. 

Lincoln sighed. “I wonder how Ronnie Anne puts up with you.” 

“Oh shut up, Ace Savvy, you know you love me.” Nikki said with a playful shove. 

They shared a laugh and continued to eat their ice creams in pleasant silence. And once they were done, Nikki asked him once more about Stella. 

Lincoln shook his head and sighed. “I’m not really sure what to say about her...things...happened while we were together and now we’re not.” 

“Is it true that your sisters broke you two up?” Nikki asked, recalling what Stella had told her. 

“I...don’t want to see it that way.” Lincoln began. “They tend to meddle in my life a lot. They’re my sisters so it's kind of expected but sometimes they take it too far. And while I’m okay with it sometimes because they’re only looking out for me, this time they ruined my chances with a girl that I really liked for a long time.” 

“What did they do?” Nikki asked. It probably wasn’t a good idea to talk about his ex while trying to also get him to notice her, especially after said ex admitted to still loving him but she was curious. 

Sighing once more, Lincoln looked up at the sky. “If you really want to know then I’ll tell you but it’s not a very pleasant story...” 

**End of chapter.**


End file.
